Pawl and ratchet clutches are often utilized in unidirectional drive systems for transmitting drive torque from a drive shaft to a driven shaft. For example, starters of the type commonly used to start engines, in particular the turbine engines of modern gas turbine powered aircraft often employ a pawl and ratchet type clutch which functions to transmit rotational drive torque from a drive shaft of the starter to drive the engine being started to starting speed. One of type of starter often employing a pawl and ratchet clutch is the pneumatic starter, also known as an air turbine starter, such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,733; 4,899,534; 4,914,906; and 4,926,631.
A pawl and ratchet clutch of type commonly used in such pneumatic starters includes a toothed ratchet member mounted on a central drive shaft and a plurality of pivotal pawls supported from and rotating with a driven output shaft disposed coaxially about the drive shaft. The pawls are operatively disposed at circumferentially spaced intervals about the ratchet member in cooperative relationship therewith. Each pawl is biased to pivot radially inwardly by a leaf spring operatively associated therewith to engage a tooth of the ratchet member thereby coupling the drive shaft in driving relationship to the driven output shaft so long as the pawls remain engaged with the teeth of the ratchet member. The drive shaft is connected, either directly or through suitable reduction gearing as desired, to the shaft of the pneumatic starter turbine, which is powered by extracting energy from a flow of pressurized fluid passed through the turbine of the starter.
To start the turbine engine, the output end of the driven output shaft of the starter is connected, for example by mating splines, to an engine shaft operatively connected to the main engine shaft through a gear box, and pressurized fluid, typically compressed air, is passed through the turbine of the pneumatic starter. As the starter turbine extracts energy from the compressed air passing therethrough, the drive shaft of the starter turbine is rotated to in turn rotatably drive the output shaft of the starter, and consequently the turbine engine shaft connected thereto, through the engagement of the pawls pivotally mounted to the output shaft with the ratchet member mounted to the drive shaft. Typically, the starter is designed to accelerate the engine shaft from zero to a predetermined cut-off speed, typically of about 5000 revolutions per minute, in about one minute or less.
Once engine light-off has occurred and the engine shaft is rotating at the desired cut-off speed, the flow of pressurized air to the starter turbine is terminated. With the flow of pressurized air to the starter turbine shut-off, the drive shaft of the starter rapidly slows down. Consequently, the ratchet member mounted to the starter drive shaft also rapidly slows down, while the pawls supported from the starter output shaft continue to rotate with the engine of the operating turbine engine at the relatively high cut-off speed. The pawls become disengaged from the ratchet member when the rotational speed of the output shaft exceeds a threshold speed whereat the pawls lift-off of the ratchet member, that is pivot radially outwardly out of contact with the teeth of the ratchet member, under the influence of the centrifugal forces acting thereon due to the continued rotation of the pawls at the relatively high speed of the engine shaft and remain disengaged from the ratchet member so long as the rotational speed of the engine shaft remains high enough that the centrifugal forces acting on the pawls exceed the opposing moment imposed on the pawls by the force of their associated bias springs.
When the turbine engine is later shut-down, the operating speed of the engine shaft of the turbine engine to which the output shaft of the starter is connected rapidly decreases as the turbine engine spools down. As the starter shaft slows down, the centrifugal force on the pawls consequently decreases and the force of each bias spring progressively pivots its associated pawl radially inwardly again toward the ratchet member until each pawl reengages a ratchet tooth on the non-rotating ratchet member so as to reengage the clutch. The speed at which the reengagement of the pawls with the ratchet member occurs, commonly referred to as the reengagement speed, is less than the pawl lift-off speed by an amount commonly referred to as the clutch hysteresis.
In prior art pawl and ratchet clutches, pawl reengagement often occurs at too high of a rotational speed, which results in the pawls undesirably ratcheting along the teeth of the ratchet member before becoming engaged therewith. Such ratcheting causes undesirable wear of the pawls and teeth of the clutch, necessitating premature repair or replacement of the clutch assembly. Additionally, the repeated bouncing of the pawls during ratcheting can set up an undesirable vibration in the starter which can detrimentally impact bearings, gears and shaft members throughout the starter. It would be desirable, therefore, to delay reengagement of the pawls with the ratchet teeth until the rotational speed of the driven shaft has slowed to a lower speed at which the occurrence of such ratcheting is eliminated or at least substantially reduced, thereby reducing wear on and increasing the service life of the clutch assembly.